Disturbing Behaviour
by Jyira Keller
Summary: The DV have graduated and moved on to college. Kaitlyn is still having her prophetic visions. They are showing her strange things that frighten her. She won't tell anyone, because they haven't come true yet. But they will...*FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All NW/DV characters and concepts belong to LJS. Anyone else belongs to me. Please ask if you wish to use them.  
  
Summary: The DV have graduated and moved on to college. Kaitlyn is still having her prophetic visions. They are showing her strange things that frighten her. She won't tell anyone, because they haven't come true yet. But they will...  
  
Author's note: And I'd also like to point out I'm aware that there's a movie called Disturbing Behaviour but this story has NOTHING to do with it.  
  
Part 1  
  
The first drawing came during history class. Kaitlyn didn't know why she'd taken the subject again; the lectures had always bored her to death. Maybe that was just the teacher, though. This time, the subject seemed to fascinate her, and she wasn't sure why. Her major was American folklore. The whole group were taking that course, even Gabriel, who still seemed to think most of it was a load of rubbish.   
  
Kaitlyn sat with her notepad on her knee, listening with interest and intent, when she suddenly felt a familiar urge to draw. The urge surprised her, as she had not felt something like this in quite a while. She still had her prophetic sense, but lately, it had been quiet, keeping in the background, no warnings of disaster given.  
  
And yet, somehow, she knew that the peace she had felt for her first year of college was going to be shattered.  
  
She flipped quickly to a blank page in her notebook, and let her hand just go. She couldn't explain the process any more now than she could then. Her hand sketched quickly, she had no idea what was coming. She just drew. And then, the urge faded. Just like that, it was gone.  
  
Kaitlyn frowned and looked down at her notebook to see what she'd drawn. She'd drawn herself. But it wasn't any ordinary self-portrait. Her smile was different, cruel and mean. And her teeth...she stared at them, biting her lip on a scream of horror. They weren't teeth at all, they were fangs.  
  
Fangs, dripping with blood.  
  
And in her arms, there was a body. A dead body, with what was obviously meant to be holes in her neck.   
  
She began to shake. Somebody next to her saw the drawing and muttered, "God, you're morbid aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Anna was sitting next to Kaitlyn. "Kait? Are you okay?"  
  
Kaitlyn glanced at her, then at the drawing, and quickly covered it up. Anna hadn't seen. Good. She didn't want to show it to anyone. She couldn't bear the thought of it coming true.  
  
"I'm fine," she lied quickly. "I - I have to go." Before Anna could say anymore, Kaitlyn gathered her things and fled the lecture theatre.   
  
No. No. No way. That drawing could *not* come true. Real vampires did not exist. She shook her head in confusion.   
  
Her drawings had always come true before.   
  
She had to find out what this one meant.  
  
And stop it.  
  
And the dead boy in the drawing...  
  
Who was he?  
  
* * *  
Part 2  
  
Kaitlyn hurried back to her room, shutting the door behind her. She was sweating, which was completely unnatural for her. Glancing around, she saw her roommate was still in classes. Good. At least she wouldn't have to explain herself, or what was wrong.  
  
What *was* wrong? She didn't know. Her drawings always, always came true. No matter what they were. Every single one had come true. But...but...She shook her head, looking again at the picture of herself as a vampire with a dead body in her arms.  
  
And what was even more disconcerting, something she hadn't noticed before in the sudden panic of the discovery, was that the boy in the drawing looked vaguely familiar. She had seen him before somewhere, she was sure of it. But she couldn't place his name or his face right now.  
  
She shoved the drawing under her mattress. No one would know about it. She wouldn't tell. Maybe if she kept it hidden or even tore it up...anything to prevent it from coming true.  
  
I can't come true anyway, she told herself with shaky reassurance. Vampires aren't real. They're just a myth. That means it can't come true.  
  
But somehow, she felt unsatisfied.  
* * *  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 3  
Anna sat through the lecture, a frown marring her delicate features. What was wrong with Kaitlyn? She had never acted like this before. She'd never run out of a lecture. She'd glimpsed something in Kait's notebook. A drawing of something.  
  
Something that had upset Kaitlyn a lot. But she hadn't gotten a clear view of what the picture was. Kaitlyn was having prophetic visions again? Maybe she'd tell about it later. It was probably best not to push her about it.  
  
But Anna couldn't stop her worried feelings. She tapped her fingers impatiently, waiting for the lecture to end. Rob and Lewis waiting outside the lecture hall, the group had their American Folklore lecture now. "Where's Kait?" Rob asked.  
  
"I don't know," Anna said. "Something happened in the lecture just now. Something made her run out."  
  
"Run out? Someone said something or...?" Rob guessed, his gold eyes sparking.  
  
Anna shook her head, moving out the way of a group of passing students. When the hall was quite again, she answered, "No. I think...it was like she drew something. I saw her scribbling furiously in her notebook, and then, she looked at it, her face went white, and she ran out."  
  
"A visionary drawing?" Lewis suggested. "Maybe we should try to find her and see what's wrong?"  
  
Anna followed the boys to Kait's dorm room. She knew they were only trying to help, but she didn't think Kait was going to tell them what was wrong. Maybe Kait would tell Gabriel, the two of them had remained surprisingly close throughout the last year of high school and college so far. But even if Kait did tell Gabriel, she doubted that he would blab it to the rest of them, despite the fact they were Kait's best friends.   
  
Kait of course, wasn't in her room by the time they got there, and the door was locked. Lewis put his hand on the door, waited a minute, then opened it.   
  
"Lewis!" Anna said, shocked. "You can't use your powers to go breaking into people's rooms."  
  
"We need to know what's up with Kait, maybe she left clues or something," Lewis suggested.   
  
"He does have a point," Rob said. He seemed distant, Anna couldn't tell if he thought this was a good idea or not. Rob seemed to be keeping to himself a lot these days. He didn't say anything unless he felt it necessary.   
  
"No," Anna snapped. "We are not going to disturb Kait's privacy. If she wants to talk to us, she'll talk. Let's go to the lecture."  
  
"Why? We've already missed fifteen minutes of it," Lewis said, but grudgingly followed Anna and Rob as they made their way to the lecture hall.   
  
Ann found herself unable to concentrate on this either. She hoped Kait would come and talk to her. Whatever was wrong with Kait was going to bug her until she told. But she spotted Kait in the lecture theatre, sitting with Gabriel in a secluded corner.   
  
Kaitlyn didn't seem to be paying attention to the lecture any more than he did. As usual, Gabriel looked bored out of his mind. It made Anna wonder why he'd even decided to bother with college at all, it was pretty much the same expression he had in all his classes. She bet he'd only come to make Kait happy.   
  
She hoped he did.  
* * *  
  
Part 4  
Kaitlyn had decided to put the drawing out of her thoughts all together. She would concentrate on her classes, and ignore it. But it was hard. The image of herself with long, pointy white teeth kept returning to her over and over.   
  
It was frightening, to draw something like that, without a reason. Even more frightening when your scary drawings had an uncanny way of coming true no matter what the situation. Even the goat picture had come true.  
  
But vampires? That was just absurd.  
  
She shuddered at the thought of vampires walking around amongst every day people, living like them, looking like them, and striking when you least expected it.  
  
Gabriel noticed the shudder. "You okay?" he murmured in her ear. "You're completely out of it."  
  
Kaitlyn managed a weak smile. "I'm fine," she lied. She wasn't fine. Far from it. She knew full well she wouldn't rest until she knew who that boy in the drawing was. She found herself scanning the crowd of students looking to see if she could see him among the crowd. Impossible, she knew. There were so many people, and she couldn't pick out a single boy whose name she didn't even know.  
  
Her fingers were tapping, the need to *do something* ebbing into her hand. She was hardly even aware of reaching for her notebook again, hardly aware of what went on around her as her fingers drew. When the need had faded away, she found that the lecture had ended, the students had gone, the theatre was empty, all but her.   
  
She looked down at what she'd drawn. This drawing was in colour, she must have reached for the art kit she always carried around without even knowing it. The drawing was even more vivid and scary than the last one.  
  
Herself and the mystery boy again. This time, he was the one with fangs, and she was the one, dead, with holes in her neck.  
  
* * *  
  
Part 5  
Two days later...  
  
Gabriel was annoyed. He wondered what was wrong with Kait. She'd been shutting herself away from everyone lately, when she wasn't scribbling in that little notebook of hers. She'd run out of three lectures in the past two days. And no one knew why. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong.  
  
And she was always scanning around, as if looking for someone. Maybe for the person she was seeing behind his back. It was probably completely unreasonable to assume that, but it seemed like she was seeing someone else from the way she was reacting, and she was obviously looking around and making sure he wasn't there and wouldn't come and talk to her.  
  
So if Kait as seeing someone behind his back, well, it was perfectly okay then, for Gabriel to see someone other than Kait, then. Who, he hadn't decided. A girl in his psychology class had been flirting with him a lot lately, and she was pretty too. Very pretty. Even, he had to admit, prettier than Kait.   
  
Her eyes were even more unusual. They were red. Bright red and they sparkled like rubies. Her hair was black, so black it reflected like a crow's wing. Her name was Nyx Blackthorn. She always seemed to appear like a shadow. She never wore anything with colours. Her clothes were always black, and nicely revealing too. Her skin was pale, very pale, and looked so soft. Skin that cried out to be caressed. Lips full and dark, that begged to be kissed...  
  
He had to admit, he'd found himself lost in a few fantasies lately that all included, Nyx, him, and no clothes, one that included hot melted chocolate too...He'd never had fantasies like that about Kait.  
  
He had had to odd one or two, and she had been more than willing to make the dream come a reality. He loved Kait, but it she wanted to be distant with him, fine. He'd use Nyx to keep the seat warm until Kait came to her senses.  
  
It was late when he finally returned to his room. His roommate was still out. The guy was dating Anna, and he'd probably, with some luck, stay with her. Gabriel's lip curved. There was obviously more to Anna than he'd thought.   
  
To his surprise, the room was lit with a few candles. Candles? He shut the door cautiously, and looked around, his eyes probing the darkness. As he started to move, he felt slender, female arms slide around his waste, and cool lips on his neck.  
  
"I know you want me," Nyx's soft, throaty voice whispered in his ear. "Relax, my angel, and I'll give you things you never even knew you wanted."  
  
* * *   
  



	3. Part 3

Part 6  
  
Kaitlyn shook her head. This was just...just completely, totally insane. She had been drawing none stop for almost a week now, each drawing more vivid and each more frightening. And she didn't understand them at all.  
  
They all showed the same boy. He seemed like every average ordinary guy, dark hair, nice blue eyes, well built, casual dresser, quite attractive. And yet, when she drew him like that, he was in her arms, his face twisted in pain and agony, she was smiling at him, her fangs dripping with what she presumed was his blood.   
  
She shuddered. They were all spread out on the desk around her, and she studied them, trying to figure out what they meant. They had to mean something.   
  
She picked one drawing up. It didn't seem to fit in sequence with the others. Not the boy, not herself, but another girl. She was drawn almost completely in black and white, except her eyes, which were coloured in red. Bright, shining red, that seemed to blaze from the picture, a face that radiated danger.  
  
"They're fantastic drawings," Kait's roommate said, glancing over Kaitlyn's shoulders and peering at them. "Kind of morbid, but still really good."  
  
Kaitlyn frowned. "Rowan do you recognise this girl?" she asked.  
  
Rowan moved closer, studying the picture. "I've seen her around campus. But I don't know her, no. I could ask Kestrel, maybe she knows. Why?"  
  
Kaitlyn finally looked up, looking totally bewildered. "Because I have no idea who this girl is. Sometimes, I kind of - see things - and I have to draw them down on paper."  
  
"Like a vision?" Rowan asked. "I've heard of things like that before. But I've never seen such vivid interpretations."  
  
Before Kait could say anything there was a knock on the door. Rowan moved to answer it. It was Anna, and Anna's new boyfriend. They'd met in animal care a few weeks ago and Anna had been talking about him non-stop. Which was completely unlike her.   
  
Rowan left then, to go meet her friends. And Anna and the guy came into the room.   
  
"Kait I'd like you meet Sebastian," Anna said happily. "Sebastian this is my best friend Kaitlyn."   
  
Kaitlyn covered the drawings with a few textbooks, and turned to smile politely at the new guy. She turned to meet his eyes, and lost her breath from shock.  
  
She was face to face with the boy from her drawings.  
* * *  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Anna was confused at Kaitlyn's reaction to Sebastian. Kait's eyes had gone wide with what looked like terror, and her face had gone white, as if she'd seen a ghost. She was almost shaking.   
  
She glanced over at Sebastian, who seemed somewhat amused by the reaction. It didn't seem to bother him. "Uh, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I - I'm fine," Kaitlyn managed finally. " I just - " She trailed off and shook her head. "I...sorry. It's nothing." She turned back to her desk. Anna was upset. It wasn't like Kait to be rude like this.   
  
"I guess we should go now," Sebastian muttered to her.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Anna muttered. She turned to look at Kaitlyn again, who kept her back to them, as if she wanted to look anywhere back at him.  
  
They were about to leave when Rob and Lewis came in. There were quick introductions, then Anna left, leaving them to figure out what was wrong with Kaitlyn.  
  
* * *  
Kaitlyn had to admit she felt bad about upsetting Anna like she had. But she hadn't been able to help her reaction. It was without question the same boy. If she said something to him he would think she was insane. She was so deep into her thoughts about what to do when she heard Rob's voice.  
  
"Kaitlyn what *is* it?" He sounded worried, and Kait could tell it wasn't the first time he'd asked the question.   
  
"Do we call a doctor?" That was Lewis. He sounded worried and concerned too Kaitlyn turned around to face them, forgetting to cover the drawings. Rob saw the drawings instantly, and reached out to take them before Kaitlyn could stop him. His face clearly showed surprise - and horror - as he studied the drawings.   
  
"Kait what are these?" he asked.  
  
Kaitlyn shook her head, feeling tears rising. She hadn't cried in such a long time, but now she found herself unable to help it. The drawings were frightening, and they all seemed to show, that someway or another, she might die or become a vampire. She didn't want either to happen to her.  
  
"I don't know," she managed in a shaky voice. "They've been happening all week. I don't understand them and I panicked and..."  
  
"Hey." Rob out a comforting arm around her shoulder and held her while she sobbed out her frustrations. She felt better afterwards, and showed them each one, telling them when it came. Neither of them recognised the girl in the last one.   
"And you're sure the guy's the same one Anna just went out with?" Lewis asked. "And he's a vampire?"  
  
"It would appear so," Kait said. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Tell Anna," Rob said instantly. "Her boyfriend's undead, she deserves to know about it."  
  
"Who's boyfriend's undead?" Gabriel asked as he walked in. Then he saw everyone's face. "What's going on? Kait?" He moved over to her side, seeing her upset. Kaitlyn found herself grateful again for the comfort. She hadn't seen much of Gabriel lately. Whenever she tried to see him, he was always "busy."  
  
Rob told him about the drawings, and held out the last picture of the girl to him. His face remained black and impassive as he looked at it. "Who is she?" he asked. Something about his expression gave Kait an idea that he knew more than he was telling.   
  
"We don't know," Kait said finally. "You sure you don't recognise her? I won't be mad if you do."  
  
He looked at her a moment, then shrugged. "All right, I do recognise her. She's in my psych group. Her name's Nyx Blackthorn, that's all I know. Who's the other guy?"  
  
"Anna's new boyfriend," Lewis said. "We're debating on whether or not we should tell her."  
  
Gabriel shrugged. "It's not our problem, it's Anna's."  
  
Kait stared at him. "How can you be so insensitive?" she snapped.  
  
"I'm not insensitive," Gabriel said impassively. "I just don't care about other people. Well, I guess I can make one exception." His eyes met Kaitlyn, and she smiled slightly forgiving his dry, annoying sense of humour. She kissed him.  
  
Lewis made gagging sounds. "Hey guys, cut it out. If I wanted to watch an X-rated movie, I'd rent one."  
  
"No one's saying you have to stay and watch," Gabriel said without taking his eyes from Kait's. "Leave Anna and her boyfriend alone. Maybe it's nothing. She'll think you're all crazy if you tell her that her boyfriend's a vampire, she won't believe you." He stood up, trying to pull Kait to her feet. "Come on Kait, let's get out of here."  
  
Kaitlyn pulled her hands free. "No, I think I'd rather find Anna. It doesn't matter if she thinks we're nuts, Rob's right, she should know."  
  
Gabriel's face darkened, and his eyes went cold. "Fine," he snapped, and stormed out.   
  
"What's his problem?" Lewis muttered.  
  
Kaitlyn sighed. "I'll make it up to him later. Let's go find Anna. Do you guys know where they went?"  
  
"Hang on a minute," Lewis said. ~Hey Anna.~ he called through the mind web that still linked them. ~Where'd you guys go?~  
  
~The movies~ came Anna's answer. ~Is something wrong~?  
  
~No, we were just curious, is all,~ Lewis answered. ~See you later.~   
  
Kaitlyn smiled. She'd forgotten about the web. They didn't use it all that much anymore, but it was still helpful when they did need it.   
  
"Anna's at the movies," Lewis said.  
  
Rob stood up. "Let's go," he said. He picked up Kait's drawings and put them in a manila folder he'd found. "We'd better take these and show her."  
  
They left the room, and all Kait could think was they had to hurry. She didn't know what it was, and all she did know was that something was about to go very, very wrong.  
  
* * *  
Part 8  
  
The campus movie theatre only had two screens, and of course, it was packed. Spotting Anna in here was going to be close to impossible. Kaitlyn realised she should have asked Anna what movie she and her boyfriend were seeing. They had to chose between *Scary Movie* and showing of the old *Rocky Horror Picture Show.* As far as Kait knew, neither of those movies were to Anna's taste.   
  
And of course, Rob had pointed out they could have gone to the theatre in the city centre. Kait was about to suggest they give up and go there, when Lewis shouted ~I've seen her! ~ The crowd was so large, as people milled around, waiting to go into the theatres, or waiting for the snacks line or whatever, and noise was too loud to hear people speak, so they'd resorted back to the mind web.  
  
Kait spotted Lewis heading out the door, and Rob following. It took about five minutes before she could catch up with them, and by that time Anna and her boyfriend were already driving off.   
  
Damn, Kait thought, we'll never find them.   
  
~Yes we will,~ Rob said.   
  
Kaitlyn sighed. She would have to be careful. She'd forgotten every thought was heard by everyone. In that case, then Anna should hear them too.   
  
~Could you guys tell me what you're doing?~ Anna asked politely. She sounded rather annoyed.   
~Where are you going?~ Ron demanded.  
  
~I don't see what business of yours it is,~ Anna replied.   
  
~We're probably just out our minds, but I've had a vision of Sebastian, and I think he's dangerous. That's why I reacted weird.~ Kait said.  
  
Anna didn't reply for a while. By this time they had all piled into Rob's car. But driving aimlessly, not knowing where to go was not going to get them very far. Then Anna said, ~We've just pulled up at the beach. Should I be worried?~  
  
~Be cautions. We're on our way,~ Rob said. And then out loud, "Hold on everybody."  
  
And the car took off at such a speed that skid marks were left on the roads. They raced for the beach of the small sea side town the university was in. Don't let us be late, Kait thought. Let us get there. She has to be all right. She has to.  
  
They arrived to hear a scream. "That's Anna!" Lewis said sharply. They scrambled over a small wall of rocks and pebbles, to a secluded little area where Anna was struggling in Sebastian's arms. There was something very wrong with his face.  
  
It was twisted and monstrous, his eyes were shining silver like a wild animal's and even from where she stood Kaitlyn could see the length of his long, white canine teeth, shining with a pearly shimmer in the moonlight, edging closer to Anna's throat.   
  
"No!" she shouted. "Get off her you bastard!"  
  
Rob threw himself at the guy, shoving Anna out the way. Anna scrambled up, and backed away, heading for Kaitlyn, her long dark hair a dishevelled mess around her, tears streaking her face.   
  
Before Rob could really do any damage, Sebastian grabbed the front of his shirt, lifted him up effortlessly and threw him down the beach like throwing a football. Both Anna and Kaitlyn cried out.   
  
And then Sebastian looked at Kaitlyn. His shining animal eyes met hers, and in that instant Kait knew that he'd seen her drawings.   
  
"You'll pay for this," he snarled. And disappeared into the night before anyone could catch him.  
  
* * *  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Part 9  
  
Gabriel sighed. He was beginning to lose his fascination with Nyx now. She lay beside him, again, she'd set up the room, candles burning nicely, twisted shadows playing on the walls. He hadn't been able to take his mind off the drawing. Kait would find out soon, and she would be pissed.  
  
What would he do? If she left him, what would happen? Would he stay with Nyx? And then what would happen to Kaitlyn? Everyone would know what had happened, there was no way Kait would ever cheat on him. People would know. They would talk.   
  
Nyx seemed to know something was wrong. She didn't like it when she didn't get her way. Her red eyes seemed to glow dangerously. They were lit softly now by the candle light.  
  
"I can tell you're tiring of me," she said.   
  
He shook his head. "You miss nothing, do you?"  
  
She smiled. "Not much gets past me. But I think I have a way to keep you interested." She ran her long, talon-like black nails up his chest.   
  
"And what's that?"  
  
She moved so she was lying on top of him, her warm breath caressing his face as she spoke. "What if I told you there was another world out there? A world of Power and darkness."  
  
"And?" Gabriel tried to hide his interested in this. It sounded intriguing. A new world? He'd seen a lot in his life. What more could possibly be out there.  
  
Nyx smiled, knowing she had his attention. "It's called the Night World. It's a secret society of vampires, witches and shapeshifters, the creatures of legend, and we're all real, and all around you."  
  
Gabriel's eyebrows raised. "Vampires?" His lip curled. His time as a "psychic vampire" feeding off life energy rather than blood, was over now. The legend of vampires had apparently originated somewhere around this idea, they were just a story.  
  
Nyx laughed her deep, throaty laugh. She opened her mouth, and she seemed to almost transform before his eyes. Her red eyes seemed to change colour to a deeper, darker red, fire glowing within their depths, her beautiful face took on a predatory look, her dark lips became fuller and redder, and her canine teeth grew. They curved to delicate points, sharp as needles, and glimmered in the strange lightning.   
  
He remembered the first dark pleasures when Nyx had slipped into his bed the first time. He remembered a sharp pain, at then blissful nothingness for a while afterwards. But she was always gone before he woke, and before he could really analyse what had happened. Normally, he hardly remembered it at all.  
  
"You've been feeding on me, haven't you?"  
  
She smiled a little, "I know, I'm a bad girl."  
  
"That's okay. Sometimes I like bad girls. I'm assuming you're telling me all this for a reason."  
  
"Oh yes. There are rules against talking about the Night World. Generally, I tend to follow them, but for you, I'm willing to make an exception."  
  
Gabriel frowned. She was up to something. She wouldn't be telling him all this for no reason at all, especially if there were rules about talking about it. And if he refused whatever she wanted, would she kill him?  
  
Nyx ran her long nails down his cheek. "I want you to join me."  
  
"You want me to become a vampire?" Well, that was a surprise. He should have known there was something wrong with her. But, a vampire? Who would have guessed. But there were the plus sides. He would be immortal. He would live forever. He would be faster than humans, stronger.   
  
She could get used to the blood thing. And who said he needed to stay with Nyx? Once she changed him, then he could dispose of her, and then he could bring Kait over.   
  
Nyx was looking at him with an intense gaze, as if she hadn't sensed what he was thinking, which was good on his part. "Well?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "You don't just decide to become the waking undead on a whim. You're gonna have to give me time to think about this."  
  
Nyx sighed and rolled away. "Fine, but my offer is only good for forty-eight hours. After that...well, it's my decision."  
  
"So I either join you or die."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Great. He had forty-eight hours to think about this. Think of a way to get out of it.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
"Why didn't you guys *tell* me?" Anna looked at one drawing, then another. She was still upset, and now, her pale face was flushed with anger. "You knew!"  
  
"Kait didn't show us the drawings until tonight," Rob said.   
  
Kait flushed. "I didn't show you, exactly, you just took them."  
  
Anna turned her angry gaze on Kait. "But you still knew."  
  
Kait turned away. "I didn't tell anyone cause I didn't recognise the guy in the drawings. And," she added quietly, "I'm afraid they'll come true."  
  
There was a moment of silence. They all looked at the drawings again. Kait as a vampire, and clearly Sebastian killing Kait, and then Kait killing Sebastian. What did they all mean? Kait's drawings had always come true before. No matter how bizarre they seemed, it was inevitable that they would eventually happen.  
  
"So there are vampires?" Lewis said finally. "You're boyfriend's one, and Kait's going to become one."  
  
"Kait is not going to become one," Kaitlyn said sharply. "At least, I hope not."  
  
"What's Sebastian's surname?" Rob asked.  
  
"Redfern," Anna said. "Why?"  
  
"Isn't Redfern the surname of your roommate Kait?" Rob asked.   
  
Kait frowned. "Rowan? Yes. But I don't think she'd attack me and turn me into a blood sucking monster."  
  
"She has a sister, doesn't she?" Lewis piped up.   
  
"So where are we heading with this?" Anna asked. "We're saying the Redfern family are vampires?"  
  
"It makes sense if you think about it," Lewis said.   
  
Kaitlyn shook her head. It was hard enough to believe that vampires existed, and one had nearly killed a close friend, but it was even harder to believe there was a whole family of them. But Lewis was right, it did kind of make sense that the vampires should all be the same family. Maybe there were others out there.  
  
She shuddered. It was a frightening thought, vampires walking among people, looking and acting like them, and never knowing until the last minute they were there. By then it would be too late. She took the drawings back from Anna.  
  
"I've had enough for tonight," she said. "I'm going back to my room. I'll see everyone tomorrow."   
  
Kait sighed and left the boys and Anna in Anna's room. She headed back to her own room, feeling as if she could sleep for a month. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so tired. It was almost like a compulsion, drawing her back to her room. As if someone was telling her to do it.   
  
She opened her door. The lights were on. That was weird. She'd turned them off before she left. Rowan wasn't home. She was still out. But someone else was in the room.   
  
Sebastian gave Kait a nasty smile. Kait just stared. She seemed unable to move, unable to call out for help as he came closer. All he did was shut the door.  
  
"I told you you'd pay," he said cheerfully. "Don't bother screaming. No one'll come."   
  
Kait remained frozen, unable to do anything as he tore her throat out.  
  
* * *  
  



	5. Part 5

Part 11  
  
When Kaitlyn woke up she was lying on something very soft and satiny, in a small, dark closed space. She found herself lying on her back, and when she sat up, her head bumped against something. She muttered angrily, trying to figure out a way to get out of this small closed space. Where the hell was she?  
  
What was worse tha the feeling of being enclosed in this dull blackness, was something gnawing deep inside her. She didn't understand the feeling, it was like...the only word she could think of to describe it was...*hunger. *  
  
She was starving...there was something she clearly needed but wasn't getting. She managed to lift the lid a little, and slide a slender hand out. Her hand groped along the side of the box-shaped object until she came to some kind of metal clasp.  
  
It took her a while to figure out how to get it undone. Eventually she did, and the lid lifted a little more. And then she managed to find another clasp and managed to get it undone.   
  
She lifted the lid and sat up. How strange. She was in a coffin, in a dark room filled with flowers and tributes and wooden benches and candles. A funeral home. A funeral home? Why was she in a funeral home?  
  
And then a scent struck her. She didn't know what it was, she only knew she needed it to stop the pain growing worse within her. She climbed out of the coffin, confused as to why she could see so clearly, despite the dark and gloomy atmosphere.   
  
She glanced down at herself, to see she was wearing some sort of long, flowy black dress and heels. Her red hair was shimmery and hanging round her shoulders. She felt as if she were floating.   
  
And then she spotted a person waking towards her, a shocked, horrified expression on his face. She recognised him vaguely as one of the boys in one of her classes. He stared at her, seeming riveted to the spot in fear. For some reason, Kaitlyn seemed to find that rather funny. She wondered where her friends were.  
  
But something was telling her to go to this boy. There was something inside him that she needed more than he did. She reached for him with cold, pale hands. Her grip was stronger than she thought, he tried to run, but couldn't pull away from her grip. Her eyes fell on the major vein on his neck, and she darted forward, feeling her canine teeth lengthening and sharpening. They pierced the skin and the warm blood shot into her mouth, easing the pain within her.  
  
The taste of the blood was wonderful, like nothing she'd ever experienced. It was so exotic and different and *powerful*. Every mouthful gave her strength and life. And she felt better than she ever had in her own life.   
  
When someone pulled the boy away from her, she was annoyed, and reached back for him. The someone grabbed her wrists.   
  
"Sorry, babe, but once they're dead they're no good."   
  
Kaitlyn looked up, and found herself meeting Sebastian's smiling blue eyes. He seemed quite amused by the whole situation.   
  
"You made me a vampire," Kaitlyn said, the truth finally sinking in. Strangely, she wasn't angry or surprised.   
  
He smiled at her. "I had planned to kill you. I don't like it when people interrupt me when I kill. But then I remembered your pictures. You left one uncovered when I came in your room, the one of you and me sharing a meal? So, I hear your drawings always come true, so..." His smile turned suggestive.   
  
"Drop dead," Kaitlyn said sweetly. So. She was a vampire. She was immortal. Her drawings were coming true after all.   
  
If she was going to live forever, she at least wanted some one to be her companion. And one person sprang to mind immediately.   
  
Gabriel was going to get one hell of a surprise.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Part 12  
  
Gabriel was unhappy. Since Kait's death, Nyx had pretty much been all over him. He had two hours before she came to him about his decision. To join her, or die. He didn't know what to do. Part of him felt like giving up and dying. Kaitlyn was gone. If he allowed Nyx to kill him, then he could be with her forever.  
  
But there was still something of a mystery surrounding Kait's death. It had been officially noted as "suicide." Kaitlyn's roommate had found Kait in her room, lying on her bed with her throat slit, her drawings spread out around her.   
  
The whole group were convinced it was more than that. Kaitlyn would never kill herself. Never. No matter how bad things got, she would never take that way out.   
  
Unsure what to do, he found himself knocking on Lewis's door. He needed to talk to someone about this. He still hated Rob's guts, there was no way he was talking to him. Anna had shut herself away from everyone, and wouldn't talk to anyone. Lewis was at least sensible and knew basically what was going on.   
  
Lewis was a little surprised to see him. "What's up?" he asked, gesturing for Gabriel to come in.   
  
Gabriel came inside, but stood leaning against the door. "If a girl offered to make you immortal, what would you do?"  
  
Lewis seemed even more surprised. "Well, I guess it would depend on the girl. If she was really special and I liked her a lot, I guess I'd use that to base the decision on. Why?"  
  
"Well, I...met a girl about a month go..."  
  
"The black haired girl with the red eyes in Kait's picture? She's offered you immortality? Is she a vampire like that guy Anna was dating?"  
  
Lewis was a lot more perceptive than he appeared to be. Gabriel found he was surprised. "Yeah. She wants me to be a vampire and join her. I have two hours to decide to join her or die."  
  
"She sounds charming. What are you gonna tell her?"  
  
"I don't know. Part of me is ready to die now," he admitted simply.   
  
"What would Kaitlyn want you to do?" Lewis said carefully.  
  
Gabriel sighed. "I guess she'd want me to move on and live happily." He sounded a little disgusted. "But that doesn't really appeal to me right now."  
  
"So it's either be a vampire or die."  
  
"What would you chose?"  
"I don't know."  
  
Gabriel sighed. "You're not being very helpful here. Well, have a nice life, I think I'm going to choose to die."   
  
And then he left to find Nyx to sign his death warrant for him.   
  
* * *  
Part 13  
  
When Kaitlyn opened the door to Gabriel's room there was another girl on Gabriel's bed. She was sitting there, long legs stretched out, posing seductively. Gabriel was standing by the bathroom door, as if he were trying to find a way to tell her something she wouldn't want to know.  
  
The other girl on the bed looked at Kaitlyn in surprise. "You're dead," she said.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kaitlyn demanded. Her gaze turned to Gabriel as she closed the door and stood there looking from one to the other.   
  
He just stared at her, as if he'd seen a ghost. Well, she was a little more than that.   
  
"Kaitlyn? You're dead," was all he could say.   
  
"Undead actually," Kait said. She smiled at him, showing her new shiny white fangs. "I'm going to make you undead too, and then we'll be together forever."  
  
At that the girl on the bed jumped to her feet, her movements predatory and graceful. Another vampire. "No you're not, I got there first, he's mine."  
  
"Like hell!" Kaitlyn snapped. "I've known him for the past three years."  
  
"And I've been fucking him for the past three weeks. So what? I said I was going to make him immortal first and I'm going to." The other girl had moved closer to Gabriel, her hands around his neck.   
  
Kaitlyn stared at him. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Keeping secrets Gabriel?" the dark girl said.   
  
They both looked at him. He looked uneasily from one to the other. Then he turned back to Kaitlyn. "You didn't seem the slightest bit interested in me, so I decided to have fun," he said finally.  
  
"This isn't fun!" Kaitlyn snorted.   
  
The other girl smiled. "Yes it is."  
  
Kaitlyn looked hurt. "I am interested. I've always been interested. I was frightened by the drawings, because I didn't understand them, but I do now. They told me I was going to become a vampire, and I have. They also were warning me about *her.*" She threw a glare at the other girl. "I should have known."  
  
The other girl was looking annoyed that Gabriel was trying to get closer to Kaitlyn. He seemed to have forgotten the other girl was there. She pulled him back, and he managed to yank free. He started to go to Kait, when the other girl grabbed him and pulled him back.   
  
"You can't just abandon me!" she snapped. Her face had changed too now, revealing the inhuman monster she was underneath. "She's just as much of a monster as I am."  
  
Gabriel glanced over at Kaitlyn again. Kaitlyn just shrugged. She wasn't going to deny it. She was looking forward to life as a vampire, she had to admit.   
  
Kaitlyn smiled a little. "I guess there's only one way to settle this." She looked at Gabriel. She picked up the desk chair and broke off one of the wooden legs, one end sharp and splintered. She hoped that wood really did kill vampires. She handed him the makeshift stake. "Choose. Pick one of us, and kill the one you don't want."  
  
* * *  
Gabriel turned between Kaitlyn and Nyx, both were glaring, looking ready to tear each other's eyes out. There was no way he could kill either one of them, and no way he could choose between them. If he chose Kaitlyn over Nyx, Nyx would kill them both before anyone could do anything about it.   
  
Oh shit, I'm in trouble now, he thought, finally deciding there was only one thing he could do. He called out to the mind web. ~Um, guys? Help! Now!~  
  
* * *  
  
Part 14  
  
Nyx didn't wait for Gabriel to make his decision. She shoved him aside and lunged for Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn didn't back away from the attack, but threw herself at Nyx, grabbing hold of long hair and yanking back hard, Nyx shrieked in fury, and lashed out with her long nails, raking them across Kaitlyn's face. Kaitlyn yelled in pain and smashed a surprisingly hard fist into Nyx's face, shattering her perfect nose. Nyx kicked out with her heels, catching Kaitlyn between the legs, sending her staggering back, giving Nyx the upper hand. Nyx fell forward onto of Kaitlyn, grabbing Kait's hair, pulling her head back, ready to snap her neck, when someone yanked her back, and something sharp pierced her heart. Wood. She swivelled around, finding herself looking to eyes of blazing gold.   
  
And then she saw nothing, and would never see anything again.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Kaitlyn blinked and saw Rob, Anna and Lewis, looking very surprised to see her. She pulled herself to her feet, and moved over to Gabriel, also staggering up.   
  
"Are you okay?" she said softly. Her teeth had retracted, her face was back to normal.   
  
"I don't know yet," Gabriel said with a weak smile. He looked rather shocked, which wasn't surprising.   
  
Kait looked up at her friends. They looked back.   
  
"Uh, Kait, you..." Lewis started, then stopped.   
  
Kaitlyn smiled a little. "A vampire?" she ventured. She looked over at Anna. "It was that asshole of a boyfriend of yours, Sebastian. He saw the pictures and decided to make them come true."  
  
"Jerk," Rob muttered. Then he looked at Kait. "You're...going to be okay as a vampire?"  
  
Kait shrugged. "I guess I have no choice. I'll have to deal."   
  
They followed her back to her room, where most of her belongings still were. No one had come and packed them up yet. Rowan was in the room, very surprised to see Kaitlyn alive.  
  
"You're..."  
  
"I know, dead," Kaitlyn finished. "It's kind of a long story."  
  
"You had a problem with a vampire?" Rowan guessed.  
  
"You know about vampires?" Rob asked.  
  
Rowan smiled a little. "I am one. But I'm a nice vampire."  
  
Kaitlyn explained what had happened to her, and Rowan told the real details of the Night World, and something called Circle Daybreak, an organisation for all the species, and those who wanted to help everyone get along. It sounded like a good idea, and Kaitlyn decided that it would be just the place for her. Rowan had called some friends, and made arrangements for them to come and meet Kait and her friends.   
  
When they were alone, Kaitlyn said to Gabriel, "I can still bring you over if you like."  
  
Gabriel thought for a minute, then shook his head. "I never really wanted Nyx to change me," he admitted. "The idea was enticing to begin with, then, after you died, it sort of lost its appeal completely. I was just going to let her kill me. But now...if you don't mind, I'd rather just stay human."  
  
Kaitlyn smiled and held him close for a while.   
* * *  
Epilogue   
  
Kaitlyn's things had been packed, and she was ready to go to meet the members of Circle Daybreak, she had said goodbye to her friends, and they were welcome to come and visit her anytime they liked. Rowan had told them they were all welcome there, but Kait had decided she wanted to go alone first and settle down before they came to visit her.   
  
"There's one last drawing," Anna said. "The one of you killing Sebastian. What happened to that?"  
  
Kaitlyn paused. "Will you guys excuse me for a second? There's something else I have to do.  
* * *  
  
Kaitlyn moved quickly through the halls. She had discovered the vampire telepathy thing. Rowan had told her some things about what vampires could and couldn't do, and she was learning fast. She had called to him, whining that Gabriel didn't want her and she needed someone to take care of her.  
  
Sebastian, being the idiot he was, had readily agreed to meet her. She had told him she wanted to leave town, and he was to wait for her by the beach, and they would go away and explore the world together.   
  
And the fool had believed her. When she arrived at the beach, there he was, with his car, all ready and waiting.   
  
She smiled at him, the steak she had made concealed behind her back. He noticed she was hiding something instantly.   
  
"What have you got there?" he said, eying her curiously.   
  
Kaitlyn smiled teasingly. "You want to know? You sure?"  
  
"What a tease you are." He grinned that idiotic, annoying grin. "Yes, I want to know., I'm sure."  
  
Kaitlyn shrugged. "All right. You asked for it."  
  
And with that. She drove the steak into the jerk's heart and watched him turn into leathery old bones before her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She made her way back to where the others were waiting for her.   
  
"Where'd you go?" Lewis asked.  
  
Kaitlyn smiled. "I just had to make sure that last drawing became reality because my drawings always, always come true."  
  
The End.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
